Precious - A SasuSaku Story
by Jessueh
Summary: When Sakura first set her foot in at Uchiha Publishing as the new intern she had no idea what was coming for her. Those dark, captivating eyes of her boss, Uchiha Sasuke, would haunt her even more than before now. The same eyes as in her dreams, a mystery that would soon unravel itself. But did he himself even know about what Sakura was to find out? Friendship, love, mystery - go!
1. Precious

**Precious**

_Shadows lingering in the dark._  
_Pitchblack eyes hovering over me,_  
_eating me alive._  
_Closer…_

* * *

"Aaaahhh!" A scream escaped my mouth and I woke up.  
I felt the sweat on my forehead.  
That dream again…  
My heart pounded hard against my chest, my breath going heavy.  
Suddenly I saw blonde hair falling over my face.  
"Sakura, is everything alright? I heard you scream…my god, you look horrified!"  
Ino was leaning over me and observing me as if I was some kind of test object.  
"Did you have that dream again?" a worried voice asked me and I nodded silently.  
This was the 5th night in a row that I dreamt of the ravenhaired man…at least I thought he was ravenhaired. I never saw his face or body completely, just a pair of at times dark and other times crimsonred eyes staring at me out of the shadows, calling my name…

_"Sakura…Sakura…"_

Sitting up straight in my bed I shook my head.  
My eyes wandered around my room, stopping at the wall of portraits I drew.  
There he was…those eyes…  
A shiver ran over my body and Ino gave me a quick hug.  
"It's alright…it was a dream…I would say rest a bit as your new job starts tomorrow but I think right now you need a special cup of tea ala Ino!" Her voice was calming, though I could definitely see that she was worried.  
We were friends for over 15 years now, back since kindergarten and living together in a nice apartment in New York now.  
She scored a top job as an assistant for a top fashion designer while I got an internship at Uchiha Publishing. I didn't know much about them but since we wanted to stay together, our big dream was New York for ages already, I applied for an internship with them.  
They published one of the biggest fashion magazines nowadays, Delicious, and I, through some miracle, got the job.  
It was nice that Ino and me kind of worked in the same field of interest, so she could give me tips for columns, about what is going to be on the catwalks over the next months and so on.  
Though it would probably be better if I didn't ask her unless I had a lot of time and was very bored, she could talk for hours about fashion, makeup and the likes!  
I guess the word fashion victim really described her well.  
Even know, in the middle of the night, she wore a nice satin dress that emphasized her curves perfectly.  
Despite me being a woman myself I had to admit Ino was attractive.  
Large blue eyes framed by long blonde hair, you could call her a vixen.  
Men were head over heels for her, surprising kinda she was still single.

While I was moving over to the living room with a gorgeous view over Manhattan Ino made some tea.  
The apartment was spacious, on the 7th floor of the Hilton Hotel.  
Luckily for us Inos' parents were quite rich and wanted only the best for her daughter, allowing me to live here with her if I kept an eye at their daughter.  
The open side of the living room was covered in glass, thousands of tiny lights glowing outside, giving the effect of a raw diamond, which perfectly describes what this city was and meant to me.  
Yellow cabs buzzed over the streets, now and then a plane crossed my sights and the siren of a police car was a sound I was so familiar with by now, if it wasn't there I'd be worried.  
New York really never slept.  
The smell of something fruity pulled me back to reality.  
"What tea is that? It smells amazing!" I asked curiously while Ino handed me the cup.  
"Vanilla Kisses, my all time favourite!" – "And why is it special now? You said ala Ino…"  
Whenever she said something like that my head made up all kind of weird scenarios what Ino might have done with the tea, food or whatever was the subject of Inos plan and I waited, a bit uncomfortable, for the answer before sipping on the tea.  
Ino stared over to me, pouting.  
"You really don't trust me, huuu?"  
Her voice had a playful undertone of shock before she exclaimed: "It has a shot of vanilla liquor in it which goes well with the already existing vanilla and raspberry flavour, giving it a bit more of a sweet taste without needing the sugar. The alcohol will make you fall back asleep easier as well!"  
A sweet and caring smile formed on her lips.  
Taking a sip I told her all about todays dream and before I even noticed I had fallen back asleep on the couch.  
The next thing I remembered were those eyes again…before my alarm clock (or in other words Ino) woke me up harshly.  
"Sakura wake up or you will be late! Not to mention me as well!"  
Rubbing my eyes I opened them slowly…I must have fallen asleep here as I was greeted good morning by Manhattan instead of the Hudson River which could be seen from my own bedroom.  
"C'mon, work waits for no one! Did you hear about the handsome young heir to Uchiha Publishing? I heard his parents and big brother died in a car accident a few years ago and he has been on his own ever since. No grandparents, uncles or aunts to talk to. What a lonely life…could you even imagine not having your mum or dad?"  
While she ran all over the place, putting on her makeup, making breakfast for us and picking the perfect high heels for the day I was still a bit dizzy and thinking about what she said.  
Just the thought of my parents being dead did put a lump in my throat.  
But she was right: I had to get ready for work. Who'd like an apprentice that's already late for her first day?

Ignoring how Ino went on and on how excited she was I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I loved my best friend but she was a lot to take, especially in the morning where a normal human being still needs a bit of peace and quiet.  
Staring back at me from the mirror was an average young woman that looked extremely tired.  
Strawberryblonde hair that was messy as hell, big, bright green eyes with a hint of blue and pale skin with rosy cheeks.  
Nothing to complain really but also nothing extraordinary.  
After brushing my teeth and washing my face I wondered which makeup would be the right one.  
I didn't wanna make a statement but going completely without was weird for a fashion magazine intern as well as it would be hideous for anyone to look at her dark under-eye circles.  
I decided for a foundation with matte finish, some winged eyeliner and deep black mascara. My hair fell in soft waves over my shoulders, thanks to blowdrying!  
Next were the clothes…hard choice.  
When I finally entered the kitchen in black skinny jeans and heeled ankleboots, paired up with an emerald green blouse Ino looked at me, let off a whistle and put some freshly pressed orange juice in front of me.  
"Thanks.." The juice was gone in one go, fresh juice was just the best!  
She smiled at me, knowing full well that the thanks was in regards to both her complimenting whistle and the orange juice.  
"Let's meet up for lunch later, will we?" she asked me while we made our way out of the flat.

Our offices where close by each other and the company of our best friend would probably help both of us relax a bit more on the first day of our new jobs.  
"Sure!" I nodded in agreement, still being amazed at the pace the cabs went by.  
Having nearly given up all hope of getting one, a yellow car stopped in front of us with squeezing tired.  
"Get in ya two, will ya? Where ya headed?"  
The man seemed to be from Mexican background and quickly drove us to the heart of New York.  
After giving Ino a big hug and wishing her good luck for her first day I stepped up the stairs of Uchiha Publishing.  
The building was impressive, marble stairs leading up to the entrance in which you were in a foyer that greeted you with a fountain and portaits of big names in the fashion industry, like Karl Lagerfeld or Anna Wintour, hung upon the walls.  
Gazing at them in amazement I tripped over my own feet and fell down on the floor.  
Typical…this just had to happen on my first day.

Just when I wanted to stand up after making sure no one saw me falling down, a hand was extended to me to help me get up.  
"Nh…thanks…" I stuttered and accepted the hand but what I saw when I was back up on my feet was a shock.  
The eyes. The hair. So pale…  
The guy in front of me was literally the image of the mysterious man from my dreams.  
Dashing, a presence that spoke of power, wearing a black suit and a red scarf that was hanging loosely around his neck.  
Giving me a little smirk, he replied with the most beautiful and alluring voice I had ever heard.  
"No problem, anything else I can help you with?"  
I shook my head slowly, still baffled at just how much he looked like that guy..which he must have noticed.  
"Everything okay…or did you hit your head on the floor?"  
Hold yourself together, Sakura!  
"N-…no, everything is alright." I replied while noticing that a crowd of people, mainly female, had gathered around us and was quite actively chatting about, what I could only assume, the incident that just happened to me.  
He gave me an intense look before he turned away and disappeared in the elevator.  
The bad thing was…I had to take it too, the office where I had to work at during my internship was on the 22nd floor of the building.  
Entering shortly after him, an awkward silence fell between us and I was more than glad when the electronic voice announced the 22nd floor and I could get out.

And thus my first step towards heaven was made.  
At least that's what I thought.


	2. Radiant Dawn

**Radiant Dawn**

_A shy flower,_  
_blooming, she is youths' spring._  
_Careful steps into a new world,_  
_where will they lead her?_

* * *

People were buzzing all around the office when I entered. It was quite overwhelming, they were all top-styled, tall and slim…basically what the average girl such as me could just dream of. The rolemodels of our time gave off that look so people tried to copy it…let's just say that wearing a short skirt and overknee boots didn't really work on a non-model sized girl.  
I had to learn that the hard way when Ino told me blantly that it looked horrible, which netted her a new pair of shoes and me wasted money.

Judging by the looks they gave me they expected me already, when a woman approached me.  
"Hey, you must be Sakura, the new intern? I'm Aria, your boss for the time you intern here, I hope you have more skill than the last intern. We had to kick her due to stealing in the office, being supersnappy and just not having any sense of what goes together and what doesn't in the magazine, it was horrible!"  
She made a wild gesture with her hands and told me to follow her. I was not quite sure yet wether to like her or not, overall she seemed like a decent person, as far as I could tell by our first encounter, but the way she talked about the old intern made me feel kinda uneasy.  
Apparently my work space was right next to her desk so at least I'd get a lot of information out of this internship if she should prove to be a bitch.  
It was a lovely room, bright due to big windows with a nice view and it was decorated with white and purple orchids that sent out a lovely smell. Arias desk had pictures of her and, at least that's what I guessed, her family.  
The girl seemed to be about my age. Odd I thought, as Aria didn't look that old to me.  
"Feel free to put up pictures or personal belongings on your desk, we want you to feel at ease while you are working here."  
"Thanks, I guess I will bring some stuff with me tomorrow then, I'll come a bit early so it doesn't clash with the work hours."  
I gave her a weak smile and took place at my desk, just to get up again cause Aria wanted me to get her some coffee.  
On my way to the kitchen I saw that guy from the elevator again.  
Putting my head down low I started the coffee machine and hoped he didn't see me, what happened before was just so embarrassing!

After he had passed and the coffee was ready I moved back to Arias office but the door was closed. Unsure of what to do I wanted to knock but heard that velvet voice of the black-haired stranger inside.  
"The model for the cover of our next issue is horrible, she doesn't match the male model at all! It is spring-themed, what do you associate with spring?!"  
He sounded angry and as Aria responded, I couldn't help but notice that she seemed intimidated.  
"Mh…purity, youth and innocence. As well as flowers, the theme of growth maybe?"  
"Exactly, and what does our female model convey? The total opposite, she looks like your typical sexy girl, piercing eyes, big breasts and a small waist. There's no purity or innocence in her, she looks like a predator compared to what I want this cover to be!"  
My thoughts began spinning, not about the subject of the discussion but about that guy. He seemed to have quite a bit of saying, seeing how Aria was the chief editor of the magazine he must be what…her boss?  
Which made him….the head of the company. What had Ino told me again? Young, no parents…the name…the name…she didn't mention it. Cursing inside, I put my thoughts away as to not give away what I was thinking about or showing any shock on my face about my recent discovery, knocked on the door and entered.

The room fell silent in an instant when I entered and I wasn't sure wether that was because I interrupted them, which definitely wasn't my place, or because of something else.  
As I put the coffee on Arias table and hoped I had brought her the right one I felt his ebon eyes hovering over me.  
"She…she is perfect!" he exclaimed, watching me carefully.  
What? Perfect? Perfect for what? I slowly turned around to look at him with big eyes, again amazed by his looks.  
"You can't be serious Sasuke. She is my intern, you won't take her away for a shooting. She didn't even model ever in her life! You shouldn't have given me the permission to get a new intern if you planned to take her away from me the moment you laid eyes upon her!"  
I was surprised by this act of protection she put over me, I guess she liked me as of now.  
Also, I knew now, his name was Sasuke. I liked it…I was sure it would glide over my lips very smooth but when would I ever be able to call him by that name..he was like the boss of my boss!  
And what…model, me? No no no no no, that wasn't right. Ino was the pretty one, I was just average!  
While I was still caught up in my thoughts and probably just staring at him, which, if I was him, would've freaked me out, he started to explain to Aria why I, in his eyes, was perfect for the job.  
"Did you look at her? Strawberry blonde hair, big turquoise eyes that scream innocence in your face and a body barely fully evolved. She looks untouched, just what we need for the cover of the next issue!  
Also, I had no clue she was your intern. We had a…"  
The slightest of smirks appeared on his face and I wasn't sure wether to vanish into thin air or let myself be sucked into the depths of hell as I could guess what he wanted to say.  
"…brief encounter in the foyer before, but I thought she was just an interviewer or something of the likes."  
Being unsure of what to do I turned to Aria searching for help.  
"Well I guess she would get a lot of experience from it even if not exactly in the department she interns in…"

Shaking my head frantically I was unable to put out any words. My throat was dry and I didn't really know what to say. Decline and I might lose my internship, agree and…and what?  
It might not be that bad, maybe even fun.  
Bracing up I looked at Sasuke.  
"I am not really in a place to suggest anything but Aria is right, I never modelled or anything…however you seem quite set on wanting me as the model. Not only would you take away time Aria teaching me things but also from me gaining experience. However it could also be quite fun and I'd gain experience in a different field, as Aria already explained. So…I wonder, is there the possibility of having a test shoot first? Maybe there won't be any synergy between me and the male model, I mean..I don't even know him yet!"  
Sasuke fell silent for a few seconds before he nodded.  
"I would be fine with that, it's not a bad suggestion…I would schedule it for in 2 days from now, we will shoot it at a meadow, I haven't decided for a place yet. Just send her up to my office on Wednesday morning Aria."  
Without further ado he left the room before Aria or me could say anything.

Closing the door behind him I looked at her.  
"Who was that? The young heir?"  
She chuckled, probably because I just admitted I didn't read a lot about the company apart from infos relating to the magazine before applying.  
"He was my boss. As you already guessed, yes, he's the heir to Uchiha Publishing and now our head. His name is Sasuke Uchiha and he's a perfectionist. Are you fine with the testshoot? Should it take up too much time and you do well here in general we can talk about extending your time as an intern here.  
But be careful now, as soon as word spreads about what happened here, other people will get jealous. As I said, he is a perfectionist and wouldn't ever ask someone that isn't a model to do that job normally.  
So good luck with him!"  
Having a look of confusion upon my face, I wondered how long it would take to feel that jealousy. If I was lucky enough, it would all happen fast enough without people really noticing. And when the magazine cover would be released I was sure people wouldn't recognize me anyways!  
"But why good luck? Won't you be with us at the shooting?"  
It would definitely help me having someone there I at least knew somewhat but hoping for the best she told me otherwise.  
"No no, the shootings are always done with the team around that shoot, I have to stay here and check that everything is right for the release of the newest issue. And good luck because he has very high expectations of people. You would've been safe from that as an intern as I would be the only one responsible for you but now that you actually work for him…I heard bad things from others already. Or well, bad things might be the wrong word…but they said it's pretty hard to satisfy him."  
Thinking about this for the rest of the morning, Aria showed me some concepts of old issues, some of which I recognized from magazines at my home.  
Just what had I gotten myself into?


End file.
